


Jingle Bells a la Rusty Ryan

by blktauna



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xmas eve in the Rusty way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bells a la Rusty Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Scylla

 

 

Jingle Bells by Rusty Ryan

"Russ?"

Rusty was catching snowflakes on his tongue.

"Russ, why are we here again?"

"I want to show you something."

"Not in this cold you don't."

Rusty smiled until his dimples popped out. That always made Danny go weak in the knees.

"You've seen that already. This is different."

Danny snuggled deeper into his SubZero down parka as the sleigh jingled merrily through the snow. He'd never figure out how Rusty learned to drive on of these things but he had to admit it was definitely putting him into the holiday spirit.

"Russ..."

"No we aren't there yet."

Danny laughed and leaned against Rusty. He was warm and smelled like rum sugar cookie. One day Danny would figure out how he managed that. They were going at a good enough clip that the wind was making his eyes water. As he blinked away the moisture, he thought he saw a bloom of light in the distance. This jingle bell fantasy was getting more and more intriguing. As they continued on, crunching through the snow as if trying to cover all points of the song, the light grew more pronounced.

"Russ..."

"Merry Christmas!" Rusty crowed.

As they swooshed around a sweep of large fir trees, a twinkling Nordic scenario unfolded. Cute little wooden houses right out of an illustrated Victorian book sparkled with tinsel and multi colored lights. A grand table was set under a canopy filled with little gold stars glittering in the candle light. 

"Russ, you maniac." 

Danny laughed and jumped out of the sleigh. The snow was bright and crisp, it was Christmas and Rusty was with him. Nothing could be better.

\----  
Yuletide stuffer  
2008

 


End file.
